


Crash Landing Into You

by cyngender



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Harry Potter AU, sapphic rights, yulyen nation you will be FED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyngender/pseuds/cyngender
Summary: Choi Yena, Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, is unfortunately head over heels for Jo Yuri, a girl who's married to her studies.Jo Yuri, the smartest girl in Ravenclaw house, is subject to the captain's advances and wishes for nothing more than to be left alone.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Honda Hitomi/Yabuki Nako, Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Crash Landing Into You

It was Saturday and the sun shone brightly through the Hogwarts castle windows. The breeze outside was pleasant, and most students took advantage of the weather to play outside without a care in the world.

All but one, that is.

Jo Yuri sat within the depths of the library surrounded by a makeshift cave of books, brow furrowed and wand gripped tightly at her side. Exams were a mere month away and she felt obligated to perfect any and every spell she couldn’t pull off flawlessly as soon as she could.

Needless to say, her frustration grew exponentially when she failed to perform a basic spell for the thirteenth time in a row.

"Orch...Orchideous…” She read the sentence over and over again. Nothing was clicking, her head was pounding, and she had been sitting there for the past three hours. Yuri was nearly at her breaking point.  _ Just once more. One more time and then I’ll call it quits. _

“Orchi-”

"Woah woah woah, YUJIN _ SLOW DOWN-" _

A harsh shriek rang out through the hall, snapping Yuri out of her focused trance. Her gaze snapped upwards in time to see none other than the infamous Choi Yena (and her well-known accomplice, Ahn Yujin) flying backwards into the library, her broomstick bucking uncontrollably underneath her.

Wait.

They were flying directly towards  _ her. _

Yuri braced herself for impact, only to be met with a gust of wind to the face instead of splinters. The duo had miraculously managed to stop the broom mere inches away from her face. Her tower of literature, on the other hand, was not as fortunate. The books which once stood around the table had clattered to the floor at many awkward angles. It was almost too much for Yuri to bear.

_ Fallen books are better than bloodshed, I guess.  _

Yena hopped off the broomstick and straightened her blazer, back facing Yuri. “That was  _ way  _ too close!”

"Right? Avoided three detentions this week, that's a new record!" Yujin exclaimed, letting her broom clatter obnoxiously to the floor.

"It’s still worth the thrill, though."

"Hell yeah it is!"

Yuri flinched at the obnoxiously loud high five of the troublesome duo that somehow always managed to ruin her evenings. She stood up abruptly, flicking her wand to send the fallen books back into their shelves. Yuri broke into a brisk walk, hoping to make herself invisible to-

"Yuri! Hey!"

_ Oh no. _ No, no, no, Yuri was  _ not _ going to deal with her. Not today. She walked faster.

"Wait!" The Gryffindor tapped her shoulder, jerking her hand back when the shorter girl drove a smoldering gaze her way. “How are you?”

Yuri sighed in exasperation. "Well, I was doing fine before you came crashing into the library. Literally." She stormed off without a second thought.

As she sadly watched her stomp away, Yena turned to glare at a cackling Yujin. "You said it would work!"

Yujin shrugged and smiled. "Worked for Wonyo and me!"

"'How are you?' The hell kind of line is that, Choi?!" She mumbled to herself.

With a slap on the forehead as a form of self punishment, Yena turned around to make her way out of the library only to slam face first into a bookshelf, the books tumbling unceremoniously on top of her.

_ Typical. _

It wasn't that Yena had an affinity for Ravenclaws. They were too smart. Anything and everything they said would fly straight over the girl’s head. There was just one Ravenclaw in particular she couldn't seem to get out of her head.

Jo Yuri. Smartest girl in Ravenclaw and keeper of Yena's heart.

Of course Yena had to fall for the girl who couldn't stand her the most. Of course.

And it wasn't as if Yuri had anything against Gryffindors, either. Her best friend was a Gryffindor, so how could she? There was just one Gryffindor in particular that she absolutely could not stand.

Choi Yena. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and resident dumbass of Hogwarts.

Of course she'd be the one to endlessly pine over Yuri. Of course.

"Why the long face?"

Yena snapped out of her lovelorn daze, jerking back into reality as she stood face to face with her love life counselor, Kim Chaewon. Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and most popular Slytherin at Hogwarts.

"No reason." Yena lied obviously.

Chaewon rolled her eyes. "It's about her again, isn’t it?"

Yena sighed, pouting at the thought of the library incident. "And what if it is, Kim?"

Chaewon set her broom aside. "Talk like that's gonna take you off my nice list, Choi. But with all seriousness," Chaewon hoisted herself onto the ledge Yena was brooding on, "I think you're just trying to catch her attention in all of the wrong ways."

Yena raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"For starters, do you really think that making a ruckus in a place meant for studying would make her think about you in any way other than some idiot troublemaker?" Chaewon flicked Yena's forehead, earning a glare from the other girl.

“In my defense, Yujin said it'd be cool!" Yena huffed, crossing her arms.

Chaewon smirked, jumping off the ledge and onto her broomstick. "And there's your problem. You asked Yujin for advice."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You chose to almost tear apart a nerd's sanctuary. To impress a nerd."

"It would've impressed me!"

"No offense, but you're not that hard to impress." The Slytherin deadpanned. “And you’re pretty stupid.”

"Shut up." Yena sat in annoyed silence as she pondered on what to do. "I mean, like you said, she's smart. What am I supposed to do, study all day in hopes that she'll find me? That's useless! All I'm good at is flying around and crashing into stuff! I'm never gonna-"

"Hold that thought." Chaewon cut her off mid-sentence. "What if you used Quidditch tricks to get her attention? You never screw that up! Plus, you’ve got a scheduled practice with the rest of your team on Monday. Prime time to win her over.”  
Yena perked up. “Do you really think it could work?”

“You carry your team half the time, she's sure to be impressed by it!” Chaewon flew down to the patch of ground directly in front of the Gryffindor. “I can help you plan something.”

Yena smiled brightly. "Chaewon you're a genius!" She hopped off the ledge, grabbing her broom, only to stop abruptly. "But… she doesn't like talking to me… which is obviously a big problem if I wanna get her to the pitch in the first place." Yena set her broom aside and climbed onto the ledge again, pouting more than before.

Chaewon frowned. "What if… I get Minju to convince her? They're best friends! Yuri would have to come if she asked!"

"I take back my sadness. Chaewon, you're the best!" Yena jumped off the ledge, smothering the small Slytherin in a bear hug.

"Ew, get off of me. People will think I’ve gone soft.”

"Really now?" Yena smirked "Because whenever Minju hugs you-"

"Shut it, Choi. Or consider the plan dropped." Chaewon shot daggers from her eyes.

"Wait, no, I'll stop! Please, I really want her to see!" Yena panicked, scrambling to break the hug.

"I'm joking, damn. Save all that panicked energy for next practice!" Chaewon flicked her in the forehead.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Yena saluted, darting off to the changing rooms.

"Why do I bother dealing with this idiot..." Chaewon said, shaking her head.

"Because you love me!" Yena called back, flashing a peace sign in the air.

"Shut up and change, Choi!"

The Great Hall was Yuri’s next safe haven. At this time of day, most students were outside or in their common rooms, leaving the Hall mostly empty and quiet. Perfect for studying, and perfect for staying away from idiotic Quidditch captains.

"Why are you here and not in the library?"

Yuri's gaze shot up from the book she was reading at the voice of her childhood best friend, Kim Minju.

Yuri slammed her book shut. "What's up, Minju? I'm kinda busy."

Minju sat down across from the frazzled Ravenclaw. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I figured you'd be in the library studying, not in the Hall."

Yuri flipped back to the page she slammed shut. "I needed to study in a place where that awful captain of yours wouldn't think to look for me. How can you even stand being the Keeper for such an insufferable captain?"

Minju huffed. "Yena's not all that bad. She's a brilliant strategist and the best player on our team, despite what you may have seen."

Yuri shook her head. "Why doesn't she show that when it comes to school, then?" She mumbled.

"Why are you so hung up on this anyways? Don't you like her?"

"Minju, what the  _ hell _ ," Yuri sputtered, face turning bright red. " _ Me. _ Liking  _ her?! _ "

"I mean you always rant about her-"

"How much I  _ hate _ her-"

"-and you want to know where she is-"

"So I can avoid her-!"

"And whenever you two are in the same room you get this… look."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "What look?"

Minju pondered for a second. "You know the look you get when you hear a song you really like? That's the one."

"I do  _ not  _ get that look around her."

"You totally do. Ask anyone."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Why would I like someone as exhausting as her, anyways?" Yuri shot back, crossing her arms indifferently.

"Love is fate, my friend," Minju sighed dramatically, mock fainting across the table.

"Did you just come here to annoy me? Do I have to avoid you too?"

"Actually," Minju sat up, "I wanted you to come with me to practice today."

"But why? Is your girlfriend not available?" Yuri asked, confused.

"Chaewon would come, but she's been hung up on studying lately. Usually having someone I know watch helps me not feel as nervous when practicing." Minju said carefully, fidgeting with her hair.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because you've been super stressed and could use a break from all the studying you've been doing?" Minju offered, smiling lightly. "Please?"

Yuri huffed, shutting her book softly. "Fine. But just this once because you're my friend. After this I really need to study, okay?"

Minju beamed, jumping out of her seat. "Perfect! I'll see you there!" She raced out of the Hall, leaving a confused and suspicious Yuri behind.

_ Whatever. She's my best friend, she wouldn’t pull any kind of tricks. Right? _

To say that Yena was jittery would be the understatement of the century.

_ Today. Today, today, today. Today! _

Yuri was supposed to be at practice today, and the hyper captain could not stop thinking about it. Her brain was a mess, her head was spinning, she felt like throwing up, she-

Her thoughts cut off abruptly when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Yena spun around to face her Keeper. "Minju! Did you-"

The younger girl smiled softly at the older girl’s antics. "She'll be here any minute."

" _ Yes! _ " Yena jumped into the Keeper's arms. "I knew I could count on you!"

Minju pried the excited Seeker off of her, and chuckled. "I'll go make sure everything's set."

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Yena beamed, turning towards the stands, only for her gaze to catch onto a small figure clad in Ravenclaw robes walking into the pitch.

Nervousness bubbled up in the pit of her stomach once again, coupled with an all-too-familiar and all-too-disarming fluttering in her chest. The nerves attacking Yena did little to discourage the girl from following through with her plan.

_ Just you wait, Jo Yuri. Soon, I'll show you just how not-stupid I am! _

Yeah, that sounded a lot better in her head.

Yuri made her way up the towering sidelines, the cool breeze making her shiver as she found a seat to watch the Gryffindors practice.

Upon seeing the hamster-faced girl take her seat, Yena's gaze immediately turned serious. She put her fingers to her mouth and blew the whistle, alerting her rowdy team that practice had begun. “Listen up!" Yena began, scanning over her team for a quick headcount. "Today we’re going to go through simple drills and try to perfect our flying and pitching. Got it?"

“Yes Captain,” the team said in unison 

“Alright. Everyone, take your positions. If you need help, just ask.” 

And so it began. 

Yuri had never bothered with Quidditch games before. Her knowledge of the sport was limited to what Minju would babble about while they hung out, and even then she listened absentmindedly. 

Long story short, she had no idea what was going on.

The only thing she was able to get from the flurry of crimson-clad students on the field and the bleachers alike was that they relied on and were cheering for one person in particular.

Choi Yena.

For once, Yuri had to agree with the onlookers beside her. Despite not really understanding the game, seeing Yena be serious for once, helping teammates that lost balance on their brooms, delivering simple and precise strategies, and never failing to redirect bludgers whenever they came close to her teammates was making her feel… things. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the captain and she felt a weird tingly feeling in her stomach that she elected to ignore, focusing on Minju instead. She cheered loud for her best friend, making sure to sneak in a couple of cheers for the captain as well.

_ Not bad for a half-wit like you, Choi.  _

After an eternity, Yena blew the whistle to signal the end of practice. All of the Gryffindor team was sluggish and worn out, looking more than happy to be relieved of the grueling work.

Except for one person, that is.

“Hey Yuri!”  _ Here we go again. _

Inhaling sharply, Yuri turned to see Yena on her broom in the middle of the pitch. “Watch this!”

Yena took off, speeding towards the three hoops at the end of the field. The remaining Gryffindors in the pitch erupted in cheers, encouraging Yena to continue with whatever stunt she was attempting to pull.

Yuri scoffed.  _ Is she really still trying to woo me with brute force? I thought she would've learned her lesson by now. _

Yena harshly shifted her weight, sending her broom into a corkscrew as she barrelled through the first hoop on her left. The team below went crazy, egging on their captain's antics. Wasting no time, she flew into the second hoop, earning more of her team's frenzied shouts. Yuri rolled her eyes at the spectacle before her, still failing to comprehend why Yena would still bother with trying to impress her this much.  _ Maybe I should just leave now while she's distracted- _

Thwack.

A sudden crash snapped Yuri out of her thoughts, and just as she realized what had happened, she saw the beloved team captain plummet from the sky. She wasted no time in rushing down to the field as Yena unceremoniously slammed to the ground with a loud  _ crunch _ . A deafening silence shrouded the crowd around Yena. Even Yuri was a little worried (but only a little).

A thumbs up shot up from the center of the circle and the cheers erupted once again as Yena shakily dusted herself off.

The captain lightly pushed her way through the crowd, brushing off the congratulations for her ‘totally planned’ stunt. As the crowd cleared away, Yena was face to face with a slightly-more-than-pissed-off looking Yuri.

“What the hell was that?!” Yuri yelled, harshly pinching the captain’s cheek while subconsciously wiping away the blood that flowed from Yena's lower lip.

“Oh, that?" Yena mumbled. "That... was something I’ve… uh... been practicing,” Yena slurred, too dazed from the impact to speak properly.

“No it wasn’t, it was one of your stupid tricks that went wrong again!” Yuri chided, quickly sealing Yena's cut with a spell.

“It’s no biggie," Yena blabbered absentmindedly, swaying slightly. "I can take more than that."

“When are you going to stop being so childish?” Yuri huffs out, conjuring a small gauze pad for a scrape on Yena's chin.

“I won’t do anything stupid ever again," Yena started, nodding seriously. 

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"If you promise to come watch our game on Wednesday.”

“Nothing stupid ever?” Yuri replied, unconvinced.

“Well, just as much as I can manage, yeah,” Yena nodded enthusiastically.

“And all I have to do is just come watch your stupid game?” Yuri asked, still very skeptical.

“Hey it’s not- never mind- but yeah, that’s all you have to do. So, uh... will you?” Yena peeped.

“I guess it wouldn’t kill me to help keep you alive, Choi,” she sighed, turning towards the exit.

“Really?!” Yena looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Sure, if it keeps you out of trouble!" Yuri hollered back.

"I'll see you there, then! Thank you!" Yena beamed.

Yuri simply waved, not bothering to turn back from the pitch's exit.

And as soon as Yuri rounded the corner to exit the pitch, Yena face planted onto the field, a dazed smile permanently stuck on her face.

Minju approached the captain cautiously. "You okay, dude?"

"I'm great. I'm on top of the world right now, Minju."

"... Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

"....Please."

Ten minutes later, a joyous shout rang out through the castle.

" _ Minju! She touched me, holy sh- _ "

"Shut up, Yena!"

“Lemme get this straight," Chaewon sat at the foot of Yena's hospital bed, Minju's hand intertwined with her own. "You crash landed at the end of your stunt?”

Yena nodded solemnly, embarrassed at yet another one of her schemes being a semi-failure.

“As disappointed as I am, that's completely on brand of you,” the Slytherin laughed, scooting closer to her girlfriend.

“In the defense of Yena's dignity, the other team members bought her excuse of doing it on purpose. They’re all whipped for her,” Minju scoffed, resting her head on Chaewon's shoulder.

“That's how it always is with me,” Yena looked down sheepishly, trying her best to not aggravate her injuries. "But I really thought this one would work!"

“Babe, I know you're the one who suggested that idea, but personally I thought it was really dumb,” Minju deadpanned to a pouting Chaewon.

“You thought it was dumb and you didn’t tell me?” Yena blurted out, wincing as her bruises stung slightly.

“Well... you know I can’t say no to her...” the younger Gryffindor buried her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, the tips of her ears taking on a familiar red.

“You know it’s okay if you disagree with me, baby. Honestly, thinking about it now, it was a bit of a dumb plan,” Chaewon reassured, planting a kiss on the top of Minju's head.

“What?!" Yena sat up abruptly, ignoring the constant pain in her limbs. "You two  _ both _ thought it was stupid and didn't try talking me out of it?”

“Oh shut it, you got her to come to the game. I couldn't even do that,” Minju rolled her eyes as she snuggled into Chaewon's chest.

“Wait, seriously?” Chaewon exclaimed, fighting back the blush that threatened to cover her cheeks.

“Oh my god, stop being so gross with each other!” Yena whined, shoving the two lovebirds away. Chaewon whipped out her wand with a menacing glare, which was enough to shut the captain up.

"I got it!" Minju suddenly exclaimed, letting go of her grip on Chaewon. “Instead of impressing her with tricks, how about you do something more up her alley?”

“Like what, studying?” Chaewon inquired.

“Yes, exactly! Maybe Yuri’s nerdy subconscious will find Yena taking school seriously attractive?” Minju suggested.

“So… you want me to go study with her?” Yena furrowed her eyebrows.

“Oh dear god no, don’t disturb her while she’s studying or she’ll hex you every day until graduation,” Minju shook her head.

“What should she do then?” Chaewon pondered.

“Just go to the library and be… normal. Study for that spell test coming up. Mind your own business. That can’t be too hard, right?” 

"Guys, have you  _ met  _ me? What if I screw up again?” Yena fretted, pouting.

"Give yourself a little credit, Yena! How are you gonna screw up reading a book?" Minju ruffled the captain's hair. "You'll actually be fine this time."

“Yeah! What’s the worst that could happen?” Chaewon shrugged.

_ Yeah… What's the worst that could happen? _

After being let out of the hospital wing, Yena slowly made her way to the library, on foot and without Ahn Yujin. Poking her head through the doors of the library, she scanned the inside to find a familiar tower of books surrounding a familiar Ravenclaw. Yena's face lit up at the sight of Yuri.  _ She's actually here this time!  _

Yena marched towards the nearest bookshelf, yanking out the first three books she saw. She strategically sat down a few tables away from her crush, making sure that she would be seen if the girl were to look up. She flipped to the first page of her book and pretended to study, sneaking occasional glances at Yuri.

If Yena was being honest, studying was more fun than she had thought. She regretted all the times she didn't pay attention in class, and became deeply immersed in her book. She almost forgot her plan for coming here. Almost.

A few moments passed and Yena found herself flipping through the next few chapters, stopping on a spell that she had only heard of but never used.

_ Expelliarmus. _

“Expelli...what now…?” Yena fumbled with the pronunciation, alarmed at her inability to even say such a simple disarming spell.

At the other side of the library Yuri sat, seconds away from slamming her head into the table in front of her. She was stressed beyond anything, and the thought of giving up and heading back to the common room seemed very pleasing at the moment.

_ Why is it always this one spell?  _ Yuri inhaled sharply, raising her wand one last time.  _ If I don't get it now, I'll call it a day. _

"Orchi-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Yuri's wand flew out of her hand, knocking into the books in front of her. Furious, she looked over to see Yena, frozen, wand in hand.

Yuri slammed her head into the table and let out a defeated groan. “Can’t a girl catch a break?”

Yena stood up abruptly. “I- I was studying and I-I accidentally did the spell!” she stammered, rushing over to see if she was okay. "It was an accident, I swear!"

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?!" Yuri snapped. "Why can’t I go through just one peaceful day without you ruining it for me? Don’t you realize just how damn annoying you are?!” 

The words flew out of Yuri's mouth without a second thought, and the weight of what was said hit full force when she saw the crestfallen expression on Yena's face.

"I'm sorry, Yuri." Yena left the library, head down and heart in pieces.

It wasn’t the first time Yuri had snapped at someone, and it certainly wasn't the last. But this was the first time she had ever felt the sharp stab of regret in her heart.

The next couple of days went by in a blur for both girls. Yuri stopped bumping into Yena around school and Yena kept herself busy with quidditch practice to avoid crossing paths with a certain someone. That someone was Yuri.

Yena's feelings for Yuri hadn't changed in the slightest. She couldn’t be upset with the girl if she tried. It frustrated her to no end, and she wished she could turn back time and stop herself from casting that one spell.

Come the day of the game, the Gryffindor captain was still in low spirits. Yena sulked at a bench a little ways from the rest of her team, picking at broomstick fibers instead of checking up on the other teammates. She didn't want to think about anything that had to do with Yuri. The game, her teammates, her mistakes. She had screwed everything up and, in her mind, there was no way to make amends.  _ Maybe if I didn't fuck up so badly I'd still have a chance, though. _

“Uh, Yena," Minju snapped the captain out of her daze. "The game starts in a few, why aren't you hyping us up?” She pulled Yena's face away from her broom and ruffled the duck's hair. “Come on! If you want to impress Yuri you-“

“She’s not coming.” Yena deadpanned. She gently shoved Minju aside and made her way to the field, ignoring the flabbergasted girl who trailed behind her.

Minju caught up to Yena and tugged her back by the hood of her jersey. “What do you mean she’s not coming?”

“Your brilliant plan ended up not working and honestly just proved that I can’t do anything right. I’m surprised she didn’t tell you, anyways,” Yena pushed Minju’s hand away and scowled.

“Well, I haven’t seen her around. I thought you guys were hanging out or something,” Minju frowned.

“Well, we weren’t. Now go take your position, we have a game to win.”

At that moment, the doors swung open and the teams made their way to the field. Yena absentmindedly scanned the sea of spectators. A small part of her still hoped to see Yuri sitting on the bleachers with her House, but that hope was quickly put out as she saw nothing.

She silently took her position with a heavy heart.

On a normal day, Yena would give her team a long cheerful pep talk which would set the mood and keep spirits high. Today, however, she stood solemnly and said nothing. The team was on edge.

With a blow of the whistle, the game began.

Yena’s silence didn’t take away from her technique, at all. She was alert, and was constantly keeping her eye out for the golden snitch. She couldn’t let the absence of one girl distract her. Not in a million years.

However, as the game progressed Yena found herself losing the edge that kept her going. Her teammates were losing confidence, and the opposing team was beginning to catch up to their lead. She needed to catch that snitch, and fast.

“ _ You can do it, Yena! _ ”

The captain whipped her head around in shock as she saw none other than  _ Jo Yuri  _ jumping and waving from the stands.

“ _ Holy fu-” _

Yuri felt bad about what had happened at the library, and wanted to make amends after the game. So she went. Only to keep Yena alive, of course. That was the only reason. 

At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.

Being crushed by raving fans on a Wednesday afternoon wasn’t exactly Yuri’s idea of time well spent, but she had made a promise and intended to keep it.

Seeing Yena be assertive on the field was rather attractive, too. Yuri hated how easily she saw that, but it was impossible to deny. When Yena wasn’t being stupid… she was kind of cute.

Yuri pushed her way through the crowd to get a better look at the captain. “ _ You can do it, Yena! _ ” She called out, trying to make herself noticeable. Yena turned her head towards the sound, jaw gaping.

“ _ Holy fu-” _

Suddenly, a bludger nailed Yena in the face, knocking her off of her broom and causing her to plummet to the ground.

“Yena!” Yuri jumped forward in panic. She lost her balance, and began to plummet down to a fate similar to the captain’s.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY Y'ALL!!! My friend Farah and I have been working on this fic since August 2019 and it's FINALLY READY!!! Hit us up on twitter, we're friendly!
> 
> (btw, if you wanna read this on aff, farah's posted it there too!)
> 
> Min (me): @cyngender  
> Farah: @yenarene


End file.
